Ice Love - Yuri x Viktor 18
by DatenS
Summary: Tras el primer beso entre Viktor y Yuri, una creciente necesidad ataca a Viktor Yuri preocupado por el sorprendente silencio de Viktor va a enfrentarlo en la habitación, como terminará todo? Lemmon


**_Narra Yuri:_**

Tras obtener el segundo lugar y volver a casa, obtuve muchas felicidades de mi familia, una gran cena y un pequeño brindis, todo fue bastante divertido, la verdad, aunque en todo momento note seriedad en Viktor, cosa que no era nada normal, es mas, me estaba preocupando un poco esa seriedad... seria que se sentia decepcionado de mí?

La verdad no lo se, asi que en estos momentos, poco después de terminar la cena, y que Viktor se fuera directamente a su cuarto, yo me vine tras él... Pero llevo aqui parado como idiota unos tres minutos sin hacer nada... Pero que mas puedo hacer? No puedo tocar así como así y preguntar... Bueno, si puedo, pero me darua mucha vergüenza que me dijera que no estaba molesto y que fue mal interpretación mía!... Ya fue suficiente quedar en ridículo frente a la persona que mas amo cuando nos conocimos y pense que me llamaba a mí

Así es, desde que le conocí en persona, lo que siento por Viktor se ha vuelto mucho mas que admiración... La forma en la que patina, en la que habla... Sus labios... Su alegría... Todo de él me enamora... Y se que es raro que un chico guste de otro chico, pero la verdad no me importa, yo amo a Viktor Nikiforov, y aunque él me rechacé yo seguiré amandolo... Pero bueno, que me desvió

-Vamos Yuri, si no le preguntas no podras descansar bien- murmuró para mi mismo, estoy nervioso, necesito valor para hablar con él... Y si de verdad esta decepcionado? Y si ya se canso de mí? Y sí-

-Yuri? Que haces ahí?- la voz de mi hermana me saca de mis pensamientos y hace que dé un pequeño salto de la sorpresa

-E-Eh... N-Nada, jejeje- se me escapo una risa nerviosa y luego me congelo en mi lugar... No quiero voltear, ya que escuche el rechinar de la habitación de Viktor asomándose

-Yuri?- me esta mirando!!!! por Dios, no paro de temblar!! Estoy muy muy muy nervioso... Bueno... El caso es que siento como Viktor y mi hermana cruzan miradas...

-Ya entendí- esa voz picara... Nio! lo mal entendio!!! Esto sera un lío y hara a Viktor enojar :'v... Eh? Se está llendo... Bueno, eso me da la oportunidad de hablar a solas con mi querido entrenador

-Yuri, gustas pasar- esa voz... Es muy calida y agradable, tipico de Viktor

-E-Eh... Hai- esta mal sentirme tan feliz y tan nervioso a la vez? No lo se

 ** _Narrador Omnipresente:_**

El menor acepto nervioso la oferta del extrovertido extranjero, entrando a la habitación de éste, pero no se esperaba que este cerrara la puerta tras de él, y mirarlo con los brazos cruzados algo molesto, pero no por lo que el joven patinador pensaba, sino que este no le prestaba toda la atención que querías, ya que... Él fue el que lo llevo al éxito! queria ser mimado también con su amado Yuri!!

Así es, Viktor amaba a Yuri, este le fue enamorando desde que se conocieron, al principio no era mas que un cerdito que queria entrenar para llevarlo a la cima... Pero con cada faceta que veía de este lo enamoraba y hacia temblar su corazón, y en una de las competencias no pudo resistir mas y salto a sus brazos a besarle, mientras las camaras lo captaron como un simple abrazo, ellos sabían muy bien como era la sensación de los labios del contrario

Y Viktor necesitaba más! después de ese beso nunca mas lo habian vuelto a hacer, y el mayor no podia resistirse mas, lo anhelaba, lo queria, lo necesitaba, estaba esperando acabar el Grand prix final para recibir lo que quería, pero desde que llegaron al hotel, compraron el voleto de avión y esperaron a que ese dia llegará... Nada! Ni palabras bonitas, ni insinuaciones, ni besos sorpresa, absolutamente nada!

Viktor intentó mantener la calma y ser el mismo de siempre, pero no podía, no aguantaría ni un minuto más, mucho menos cuando su amado pupilo se encontraba en la misma habitación que él

Viktor intento contenerse, ya que estaban en la casa de Yuri despues de muchi tiempo, por lo que se fue a su habitación en un intento de calmar su mente, de aclararla, pero por mas que intentaba dejar de pensar en el menor, este siempre aparecia en su mente, cosa que le hacia aún más difícil contenerse, pero lo bueno es que estaba solo y podria desahogarse pensando en él... O eso creyó, puesto ande hacer cualquier movimiento, se escucho la voz de la hermana del joven que le roba los suspiros, para luego escuchar la voz del mismo

Y para colmo, cuando abrió la puerta, vio a un Yuri nervioso, pero a su vez de una forma tan sexy, que no pudo contener mas sus deseos y le ofreció entrar, llegando a la citación actual

-Viktor, yo... Si estas enojado porque no gane el primer lugar del Grand prix final, por favor dim-- no pude decir mas, ya que los labios del mayor se encontraban en los de él, besándolo con deseo pero a su vez desesperó, mientras que le abrazaba del cuello en un intento de acercarlo mas a él

Mientras, el joven patinador estaba sorprendido, completamente sonrojado, parecía un tomate maduro, no sabia que hacer, pero al notar la desesperación de su amado, correspondió, cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar, a la vez que poscaba sus brazos en la cintura del contrario

Minutos después que les pareció eternos, pero infinitamente dulces, la pareja se separó a causa de la escasez de aire, para luego mirarse a los ojos, uno con curiosidad pero a su vez nerviosismo, mientras que la otra parte estaba sonriente, deseaba volverse a lanzar a sus labios, explorar la boca del contrario y decirle lo mucho que le amaba

-P-Por qué?- mencionó sonrojado mientras alejaba sus brazos de la cintura de Viktor y este abrazaba su cintura -E-Esto es muy vergonzoso- mencionó escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

-Como que porque?- mencionó un poco ofendido, pero principalmente divertido por la reacción de su acompañante -Desde las preliminares que no nos hemos besado ni una sola vez!! Yo te di suficiente espacio para que te centraras en la competencia y obtuviste el segundo lugar!! Y para colmo no me prestas atención desde que se acabó el grand prix final!!- mencionó pegando aun mas sus cuerpos, mientras hacía un puchero

-Jeje, definitivamente esta molestó- pensó Yuri mientras alzaba su mirada, encintrandose con esos bellos ojos azules

-Yuri... Es de mala educación dejar a tus mayores esperar tanto, y mas aún si ese mayor es quien te ama- mencionó con un muy leve sonrojó para luego ver como el rostro del mencionado se coloca de un todo carmesí, sacandole asi una sonrisa divertida

-V-V-V-Viktor?!!!- exclamó el tomate mientras empezaba a murmurar algunas cosas fuera de lugar completamente rojo, y su color tomo aun mas fuerza al sentir de nuevo los labios de quien le roba sus sueños más oscuros, pero esta vez correspondio mientras rodeaba el cuello del contrario, para profundizar el besó

Mientras tanto, Viktor deseaba más, deseaba explorar su boca, ver su cuerpo, hacerlo completamente suyo, y completamente enternecido por la inocencia del mas joven, se separó un segundo, dejando así que su acompañante tome una bocanada de aire, cosa que aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de este, explorando cada milímetro de la boca de este

Yuri mientras, estaba temblando en los brazos del mayor, ya que esté, con sus manos traviesas, acariciaba la cintura del menor, para de vez en cuando entrometer una debajo de la ropa de este, acariciándole y haciéndole temblar de placer, pero al no tener experiencia alguna en ésto, no sabía qué hacer, por lo que torpemente dirigió sus manos ha el borde de la camisa del mayor, para colocarlas debajo de su camiseta, tocando el formado y delicado cuerpo del albino

-Yuri... Eres muy tierno!- sonrió cálido una vez se separó viendo como el azabache se colocaba mas rojo aún si se podía, dandole a este, la oportunidad de entrometer dos de sus largos dedos en la entrada de su acompañante, haciéndolo exaltar

-V-Viktor... y-y-yo- estaba completamente rojo, tanto así que sentia que en cualquier momento se desmayaria, y no es que le doliese, ya que no era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría, ya que, mas de una vez se toco esa parte mientras imaginaba como el largo de su amado entraba y salía del él sin sin ningún tipo de piedad, hasta llenar cara milímetro de su cuerpo con su lefada

-Vaya vaya~ Que tenemos aquí~?- mencionó el ruso de forma burlona al notar la facilidad con la que entraban sus dedos, demostrando asi que no era la primera vez que algo penetraba el cuerpo del menor -Alguien mas te ha tocado?- cuando formuló esa pregunta, un dolor punzante en su pecho apareció, tan aolo de pensar que alguien mas había tocado de esta forma a su amado hacía que se colocara celoso y molestó

-Q-Que?! n-no... h-he si-sido y-y-y-y-yo- mencionó el japonés completamente rojo, pensando que Viktor le juzgaria por aquéllos pensamientos pervertidos, pero lo que recibió fue una sonrisa divertida pero a su vez tierna, mientras que los dedos del mayor se movían lenta y tortuosamente -A-Ah~! V-Viktor~- dejo escapar suaves suspiros mientras se agarraba del pecho de su amado

Por otro lado, el ojiazul no queria esperar mas, sabia lo que quería, queria hacer el cuerpo de Yuri completamente de él, por lo que saco sus dedos de este, recibiendo como resultado un quejido de Yuri, pero este no dijo nada, solo lo miró entre divertido y enternecido, para luego retirar la camisa de Yuri y tirarlo en su furton con sumo cuidado, y poco después comenzar a retirarle el pantalón y el resto de la ropa

-E-E-Espera!! V-Viktor, espera!- mencionó completamente rojo el menor pero su petición fue ignorada, ya que Viktor se deshizo de las ropas que le quedaban a Yuri, dejándolo como llego al mundo, a lo que este no pudo evitar tapar su cuerpo con vergüenza e inseguridad -T-te dije que esperaras...- mencionó cabizbajo

-Yuri, no te cubras tu cuerpo, no es la primera vez que te veo desnudo- mencionó algo divertido pero al notar que este no le miraba a los ojos, sino que se mantenía desviando la mirada, decidió tomar suavemente los brazos del menor y mientras le daba suaves besos en el rostro, retiraba las manos del joven

-P-Perdon... E-estoy seguro que p-preferirias un cuerpo mas femenino... l-lo lamentó- mencionó el azabache notablemente inseguro

-Tranquilizate Yuri, me gustas, no, me encantas, así que no te preocupes por ello, eres mas bello de lo que me lo imaginaba, así que dejame verte- una vez tranquilizó al menor, el hombre ruso empezo a besar el cuello y la clavícula de este, mientras que sus manos suben desde la cintura del menor hasta llegar a sus suaves botones

-V-Viktor... n-no creo que sea b-buena idea... m-mis padres y-y los clientes podrian oirnos-

-Entonces tendras que callar los gemidos o alguien podria escuchar~- mencionó burlón mientras dirigía su cabeza a los rosados botones que decoraban el pecho de Yuri, mientras que con sus manos, torturaba el falo del menor, tocandolo con la yema de sus dedos, dándole suaves masajes, haciendo que este deseara mas, pero el ruso no pensaba concederselo, desebaba hacerle sentir la desesperación que él tuvo que sufrir todo el tiempo en el que no fue tocado por su amado

-V-Viktor... ahh~ p-por favor, p-para~- mencionó sonrojado el azabache, mientras se tapaba la boca en un intento de disminuir los gemidos, pero la sola idea de que la persona que mas amaba le tocara de esta forma hacia que su cuerpo se descontrolase

-Vaya vaya~ Yuri, no sabia que solo por esto te colocarias tan duro~ te duele, verdad?- mencionó en un tono burlón, mientras se colocaba de pie, alejandose del mencionado, haciendo asi que este suspirase insatisfecho -no querias que parase~?- canturreo el mas alto mientras buscaba algo entre sus cajones

-N-no... no pares...- murmuró sonrojada mientras se tapaba la cara, completamente avergonzado

-Tranquilo dulzura que no pensaba hacerlo- mencionó en un tono burlón mientras se acercaba al asiático -volteate~- el mas joven le miro con curiosidad y vergüenza, pero le hizo casó, colocandose en una posición muy provocativa para el ruso, el cual se mordió el labio inferior para luego vertir un gel en la entrada de su amado

El menor se estremeció ante el sentir de la gel, y aun mas cuansdo sintio como el de cabello blanco introducia uno de sus dedos en su interior

-N-no... ahg~ s-se siente... raro~ ahh~- menciona completamente sonrojado, para después, en un intento de calmar sus gemidos, toma una almohada y empieza a morderla, mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza

Después de poco tiempo, las penetraciones de los dedos de Viktor fueron detenidas, haciendo que Yuri moviese sus caderas en un intento desesperado de llamar su atención, deseoso de poder sentir mas de ese delicioso placer

-Vaya, que lindo eres Yuri~ Ya estas mas que preparado para mi~ que lindo~- mencionó en un tono burlón mientras sacaba sus dedos y soltaba su cinturón, para después deshacerse de su pantalón y destapar su miembro palpitante -voy a entrar- murmura, de manera dulce, haciendo de Yuri este tranquilo y seguro ante él, por lo que, entra rápido, pero una vez dentro espera que su amado se acostumbre a su tamaño

-M-Mmmmm!!!!!- ahogo un gemido en la almohada, Yuri no queria esperar, Yuri solo queria sentir como sus caderas eran despedazadas por el mayor, por lo que sin más, comenzo a mover sus caderas contra las de Viktor, con los ojos semicerrados, sorprendiendo al mayor en el acto

-v-vaya~ n-no sabia que me desearás tanto~- gimió el mayor de ojos claros mientras sostenía de las caderas del joven para luego empezar a darles suaves estocadas en modo de tortura

Por su parte, Yuri estaba muriendo de place y alegría, no podía ni sostenerse y eso que apenas habían comenzado, pero el simple hecho de que fuera Viktor era mas que suficiente

Los gemidos en aquella habitación eran cada vez mas dificiles de contener, mientras la habitación era bañada en un calor abrumador y los sonidos de sus cuerpos juntándose en aquella danza apacionada

El tiempo para los amantes era algo sin importancia, pero como todo en la vida, aquél momento tuvo su fin, los dos jóvenes calleron sobre el furton completamente exhaustos, para al poco tiempo caer dormidos

 ** _A la mañana siguiente:_**

-mmm~...- se estira el de cabello oscuro -me duelen las caderas- murmura para luego voltearase, quedando cara a cara con su amado

-Good morning darling~- mencionó animadamente el mayor -Anoche estuviste tan agape~ fue tan tierno~-

-...- sin decir ni una sola palabra mas, el joven termino inconciente, robandole una risa al mayor, que solamente le tapo y dió un beso en la frente

 ** _2542 palabras_**

 ** _One-shot_**

 ** _Daten: por fin termine el capítulo ;v;_**

 ** _Kenshi: llevamos casi una semana intentando hacer algo decente, únicamente para fanfiction_**

 ** _Daten: espero que le haya gustado ;v; lo hice de corazao_**

 ** _Kenshi: y lo cortamos en la parte mas "fuerte" porque conociendo a Daten la cagaria xd_**

 ** _Daten: no soy tan mala en el lemon! :'v es que me quedaría muy largo ;-;_**

 ** _Kenshi: bueno, ahora lo importante, este es un capítulo unico, peeeero~ si lo apoyan mucho, taaaaaal vez se vuelva una serie corta~ taaaaaal vez~_**

 ** _Daten: asi que ya saben! si quieren mas, denme musho love! :3_**

 ** _Kenshi y Daten: bueno, nos leemos luego_**

 ** _Daten: necesito una despedida original ;-;_**


End file.
